Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for executing a job and storing history information of the executed job, a method for controlling the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus is provided with a function for reading a document image to generate image data and storing the generated image data in a hard disk drive (HDD). The image processing apparatus is also provided with a function for reading image data stored in the HDD, printing an image on a sheet based on the image data, and transmitting the image data to an external apparatus. Thus, the image processing apparatus is capable of executing a job for inputting image data (hereinafter referred to as an input job) and a job for outputting image data (hereinafter referred to as an output job).
On the other hand, there is a server for storing image data as history information of an input job. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-330939 discusses a technique in which history information of an output job for outputting image data input is stored by the server as information for referring to image data stored as history information of the input job without storing the image data.
Image data input by the execution of an input job is not necessarily output by execution of an output job. For example, in a case where a page of input image data is determined to be a blank, the image data of the blank is removed at the time of output and only image data of non-blank pages is output. Therefore, image data input by the execution of an input job may not be output by the execution of an output job.
Meanwhile, as history information of an output job, the server stores information for referring to image data stored as history information of an input job without storing the image data. Therefore, in a case where image data input by the execution of an input job is not output by the execution of an output job, a user is not able to easily confirm the cause of the failure.